1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to communication systems. In particular, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to communication between nodes in a communication system.
2. Information
Telecommunication data networks typically include a network backbone comprising fiber optic communication links coupling geographically dispersed nodes. Data is typically transmitted across such a network backbone according to the “Synchronous Optical NETwork” (SONET) protocol as indicated in a set of standards provided by the American National Standards Institute (ANSI T1.105.xx) or “Synchronous Digital Hierarchy” (SDH) protocol as indicated in a set of recommendations provided by the International Telecommunications Union (e.g., ITU-T G.707, G.708, G.709, G.783 and G.784). Under the SONET/SDH protocol, a transmitting node may transmit data frames referred to as “SONET frames” to a destination node.
Nodes in a SONET network are typically arranged in a “ring” topology coupled by SONET links to transmit SONET frames between adjacent nodes in the ring. A node in a SONET ring may transmit a SONET frame other nodes by transmitting the SONET frame to either of two adjacent nodes in the SONET ring. Accordingly, SONET frames may be transmitted between nodes in a SONET ring in either a clockwise or counter clockwise direction in the ring.
Resources in a SONET network may be dynamically configured in response to service demands. A SONET link between nodes in a SONET ring may be shared among multiple communication circuits. Protocols described in a User Network Interface 1.0 Signaling Specification, Oct. 1, 2001, published by the Optical Internetworking Forum, may be used for communication between nodes in a SONET network to facilitate the dynamic allocation of resources.